Many types of electronic devices contain a hard disk drive for storing data, including sensitive or confidential types of information. The compromise of sensitive or confidential information stored on a hard disk drive remains an important concern, especially when contained in a portable electronic device subject to removal from a secure area, loss or theft or when the electronic device is going to be passed onto another user or recycled.